Adventure Time the Movie Part 1
by AwesomeImagination
Summary: Land of Ooh is in trouble by the Zombie Apocalypse and Princess Bubblegum didn't start it it, they all get into trouble and they are united all the people that they know and on Chapter 4 we switch to Adventure Time with Fionna and Cake and the same thing is happening there. but worse, an earthquake.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**_Adventure Time _**

**_The Movie_**

_**Author: AwesomeImagination**_

_**Worlds between Worlds/Zombie Apocalypse  
**_

_**Characters**_ _**Adventure Time with Finn and Jake**_

Finn the Human

Jake the Dog

P.B (Princess Bubblegum)

Flame Princess

Marceline

Ice King

Lumpy Space Princess

The Lich

Rainicorn

Marceline's Dad

_**Adventure Time with Fionna and Cake**_

Fionna the Human

Cake the Cat

Prince GumBall

Flame Prince

Marshal Lee

Ice Queen

Lumpy Space Prince

Black Horse

_**Chapter 1: The Beginning of the Zombie Apocalypse  
**_(At the tree house of Finn and Jake with boredom)

Finn: Hey Jake wanna play video games?

Jake: Sure Finn, hey BMO!

(BMO walks in the room) BMO: Yes Jake?

Jake: Put one of our favorite games because we are sooooo bored!

(BMO starts their favorite game)

A few minutes later…

Finn: Jake…

Jake: Yes Finn?

Finn: I'm tired from playing

Jake: Yeah me t…

(Suddenly a princess screams)

Princess: Ah! Help me!

Finn: Oh no Jake, wait oh yes! What time is it?

Jake: Adventure Time!

(Finn and Jake goes to the princess to save her)

Finn: Princess Bubblegum? That was you?

P.B: Yeah well I need help with something!

Finn: What is it Princess Bubblegum!?

P.B: I need help with an experiment of Raising the Dead

Finn: Damn it P.B again? You should stop doing that, but it is a good thing you called us.

P.B: Yeah whatever but please? Just this once again?

Finn: Ugh fine Princess bubblegum, I'll help you, but you better not mess this up again!

P.B: Ok I need you to pour the Candy Hypo Liquid to the Sweet Water

Finn: Ok… which is what?

P.B: The Candy Hypo Liquid is the Purple one and the Sweet Water is the light blue one

Finn: Oh…

Finn Thinking: (why am I so dumb? Ugh I hate myself, I wish there was a way I know what P.B knows)

(Finn pours them and something bad happens)

Finn: aw come on not again!

Jake: Um guys… I think we better… Run!

(Everyone runs)

Finn: At least things couldn't get worse

(Then things get worse, and the zombies wake up and got Finns leg)

P.B and Jake: Finn!

Finn: Help me! I'm going to get eaten by zombies!

Jake: Hold on to my hand Finn!

(Finn holds to Jake's Hand but something appears and grabs and pulls Finn's foot)

Finn: Heeeeeeeelp! (Finn is sunk inside the hole)

Jake: Finn...Noooooooooo! (Blackout)

_**Chapter 2: Land of Uh…oh…Ooh**_

Jake: Finn…Noooooooooo!

P.B: Jake…he is dead, well undead

Jake: I don't care if he Is dead undead or whatever! I just want Finn Back!

(Jake cry's)

P.B: Don't worry Jake, I'll get the antidote because I got this covered already

Jake: Well we should call Flame Princess, maybe she can help

P.B: Hmm… I don't know

Jake: Pleeease…

P.B: Fine lets go to her house Finn made

(At Flame Princess's House)

(Jake knocks)

(Flame Princess sees and opens the door)

Flame Princess: Oh hi Jake whats wrong?

Jake: Oh wait just a sec…

Jake: Hey Flambo

Flambo: Oh hi Jake

(Jake asks flambo to be "fire proofed")

(Jake Comes in the house)

Flame Princess: Whats wrong Jake? (Flame Princess asks Jake while seeing him cry)

Jake: F…Fi…Fin…Finn is dead, or undead… (cry's more)

Flame Princess: What!? He is dead!? Or… undead!?

P.B: Don't get to angry, we can return him normal by this antidote, we simply pour it to him and he is back

(Jake wipes out his tears)

Jake: Yeah FP

(Meanwhile at Land of Ooh)

Zombies: blargh candy!

?: Whuahaha now we got Finn The Human and now we can rule the world! Hahahaha!

(The zombies bite all the candy people and turn them into zombies, Land of Ooh, is in danger…)

P.B: I think I heard something

(Jake checks out)

Jake: Oh no zombies!

F.P: Don't worry, they will catch on fire and die when they are near my fire house

(zombie catches on fire but now is turned into Fire zombie)

Jake: I thought it will die!

P.B: I think it's because they have like some ability to get on fire and use it to destroy

Jake: Or because it's a marshmallow and is meant to catch on fire…

P.B: Or that…

(P.B is kind of mad for being kind of wrong)

F.P: well if I shoot them it won't do anything but give them more power

Jake: wait get on my back! I can get us to Marceline!

(P.B is thinking)

P.B: Guys,I think we should unite all of the people we know to defeat the zombies

Jake: That's actually a good idea P.B! To Marceline!

(At Marceline's place)

Jake: Marceline!

Marceline: Oh hi Jake, what's up?

Jake: Finn…

(Jake is interrupted by P.B)

P.B: Finn is bitten by zombies!

Marceline: What?

(Flame Princess comes)

Marceline: Ah im burning!

(Marceline quickly gets a umbrella)

F.P: What happened?

Jake: she's a vampire, doesn't like light

P.B: Marceline I was thinking of reuniting everyone we know to stop the zombie apocalypse in the Land of Ooh before it spreads everywhere!

Marceline: Hmm… well I think we should go to… my dad ugh

F.B: who is your dad?

Jake: well me and Finn met him and well, ok let's go now

(where Marceline's Dad is)

Jake: Hi Marceline's Dad

Marceline's Dad: Oh hi Jake

Marceline: Hi… Dad…

Marceline's Dad: Hi Marceline

Jake: Well we've been thinking to reunite everyone we know, including you

Marceline's Dad: Oh well, that good news, I guess I can join you guys

Everyone except Marceline: Woohoo!

(Jake sees zombies again)

Jake: Aww man not again!

P.B: It looks like strong zombies and they can destroy this place!

Marceline's Dad: Not if I have this to protect the nightosphere

(Marceline's dad turns into some monster and defends)

Jake: Come on guys! Hop on me to go to, wait who else do we know?

P.B: What about Ice King?

Jake: Why him! We hate him, plus he tries to capture you

P.B: Well before he can capture me, we can tell him about the zombies and they are going to bite him

Jake: Hehe nah maybe not, plus Flame Princess can melt his palace

P.B: True

(Zombies approach inside and bite Jake)

Jake: Ow! I got bitten!

P.B: Oh no! I have to use half of the antidote for you jake!

Jake: No save all of it for finn!

(Jakes hand turns all green)

Jake: ha just like last time I can stretch forever, but hope it works this time

(Jake stretches his hand so long and keeps stretching)

(Then another zombie bites his other arm and two other zombies bite his legs)

Jake: Ah help! But I got to do it for Finn! Bye Princess Bubblegum!

(Jake turns into a zombie)

P.B: Jake no!

(Flame princess shoots every zombie and they die)

P.B: Thank you Flame Princess but we were late.

Flame Princess: Now what?

P.B: Well we got to find ice king…

(Princess Bubblegum calls rainicorn)

(rainicorn gives them all a ride to Ice King's Palace)

_**Chapter 3: Finn is back!?**_

_****_(At Ice king's Palace)

Ice King: Haha Princess bubblegum you came to marry me?

(P.B whispers Flame Princess not to go in and stay less hot)

P.B: No i didn't I just came to tell you that the zo

(Zombies come in the Ice Palace)

Ice King: What was that?

P.B: That was the zombies,they came in already!

Ice King: Zombies? Zombies!

Ice King: But wait, I can build walls and barricades

P.B: Good to hear...

(Ice king makes barricades and medium walls of ice)

P.B: Ice king, we're thinking to united everyone we know, but the zombies got Finn and Jake

Ice King: Hmm it sounds like a good plan! but for the first time someone got Finn? aw come on, it's like the weak ones get heros

P.B: Dont worry about that! we got bigger problems!

Marceline: ok... I'm just sitting here listening to you two argue...

P.B: We have to go to the Land of Ooh to get more of the antidote

Marceline: Isn't it dangerous and rules by zombies?

P.B: Yeah but rainicorn can ride us there

Rainicorn:(Talks some language to P.B and gives them all a ride to Land of Ooh)

Ice King: But my Palace?

P.B: Don't worry its protected by the walls and barricades

(At Land of Ooh)

P.B: Ok we are at the Palace and let me make the antidote, you guys barricade the windows and doors

Marceline: ugh sure...

(everyone barricades the doors but then a zombie came in)

Marceline: uh guys, a zombie is in here

F.P: Don't worry I'll just fire them

(F.P Fires at them)

F.P: its useless!

Ice King: Um we got bigger problems over here

Ice King: Princess bubblegum! we have a bit of a problem...

Marceline: make that a big problem...

Ice King: Princess Bubblegum?

P.B: Oh sorry, I was busy and I'm done

P.B: Holy Suger zombies!

Marceline: Don't worry I can fly

Marceline: Aw man some how my flying ability doesn't work

F.P: Im shooting and it doesn't work!

P.B: I think It's because they are marshmallows

F.P: You should had said that earlier!

Ice King: Right now we are in trouble! Help!

P.B: No one can hear us! they are all dead!

P.B: Plus use your ice powers

Ice King: Oh yeah

(Then a zombie get's his crown out of the window)

Ice King: Ah my crown!

P.B: Great now your useless

Ice King: hey...Help!

F.B: I wish Finn was here!

(Then the zombies started being cut in half and die)

?: Take this you zombies!

Everyone: Finn!

Finn: Haha hi guys

P.B: Thank goodness your here, we thought you were dead!

Finn: I got a flashback but not now is the time

(Finn started killing all the zombies and everyone went to the top and barricaded all windows and doors)

Finn: Ok now here it is

_**What time is it? Flashback Time!**_

_****_Finn: It was when me and Jake were with P.B

P.B: Ok I need you to pour the Candy Hypo Liquid to the Sweet Water

Finn: Ok… which is what?

P.B: The Candy Hypo Liquid is the Purple one and the Sweet Water is the light blue one

Finn: Oh…

(Finn pours them and something bad happens)

Finn: aw come on not again!

Jake: Um guys… I think we better… Run!

(Everyone runs)

Finn: At least things couldn't get worse

(Then things get worse, and the zombies wake up and got Finns leg)

P.B and Jake: Finn!

Finn: Help me! I'm going to get eaten by zombies!

Jake: Hold on to my hand Finn!

(Finn holds to Jake's Hand but something appears and grabs and pulls Finn's foot)

Finn: Heeeeeeeelp! (Finn is sunk inside the hole)

Jake: Finn...Noooooooooo!

(End)

Finn (Narrator): Then after that, I was in the hole,

it was rules by zombies so i started slay them but somehow, they are holographs,

Finn: What? holographs!? what is this place someone speak to me!?

Finn (Narrator): Then there was someone mysterious

P.B: Ok I think I hear enough lets just stop them

Finn: Aw fine :(

_**What time is it? Regular Time...**_

_****_P.B: Guys let's go to Rainicorn and ride to out of this land because we can't kill all the zombies! There's too much and infected all Land of Ooh, Marceline's Place

Finn's Tree House, and Ice king's Palace

Ice King: wait why my palace?

P.B: i checked it out and zombies came in and got your penguins

Ice King: What!

P.B: Ok lets just get on her and go somewhere

(Black outs)

_**Chapter 4: The Other Side (Coming Soon)  
**_


	2. Chapter 2: Land of UhOhOoh

**_Adventure Time _**

**_The Movie_**

_**Author: AwesomeImagination**_

_**Worlds between Worlds/Zombie Apocalypse  
**_

_**Characters**_ _**Adventure Time with Finn and Jake**_

Finn the Human

Jake the Dog

P.B (Princess Bubblegum)

Flame Princess

Marceline

Ice King

Lumpy Space Princess

The Lich

Rainicorn

Marceline's Dad

_**Adventure Time with Fionna and Cake**_

Fionna the Human

Cake the Cat

Prince GumBall

Flame Prince

Marshal Lee

Ice Queen

Lumpy Space Prince

Black Horse

_**Chapter 1: The Beginning of the Zombie Apocalypse  
**_(At the tree house of Finn and Jake with boredom)

Finn: Hey Jake wanna play video games?

Jake: Sure Finn, hey BMO!

(BMO walks in the room) BMO: Yes Jake?

Jake: Put one of our favorite games because we are sooooo bored!

(BMO starts their favorite game)

A few minutes later…

Finn: Jake…

Jake: Yes Finn?

Finn: I'm tired from playing

Jake: Yeah me t…

(Suddenly a princess screams)

Princess: Ah! Help me!

Finn: Oh no Jake, wait oh yes! What time is it?

Jake: Adventure Time!

(Finn and Jake goes to the princess to save her)

Finn: Princess Bubblegum? That was you?

P.B: Yeah well I need help with something!

Finn: What is it Princess Bubblegum!?

P.B: I need help with an experiment of Raising the Dead

Finn: Damn it P.B again? You should stop doing that, but it is a good thing you called us.

P.B: Yeah whatever but please? Just this once again?

Finn: Ugh fine Princess bubblegum, I'll help you, but you better not mess this up again!

P.B: Ok I need you to pour the Candy Hypo Liquid to the Sweet Water

Finn: Ok… which is what?

P.B: The Candy Hypo Liquid is the Purple one and the Sweet Water is the light blue one

Finn: Oh…

Finn Thinking: (why am I so dumb? Ugh I hate myself, I wish there was a way I know what P.B knows)

(Finn pours them and something bad happens)

Finn: aw come on not again!

Jake: Um guys… I think we better… Run!

(Everyone runs)

Finn: At least things couldn't get worse

(Then things get worse, and the zombies wake up and got Finns leg)

P.B and Jake: Finn!

Finn: Help me! I'm going to get eaten by zombies!

Jake: Hold on to my hand Finn!

(Finn holds to Jake's Hand but something appears and grabs and pulls Finn's foot)

Finn: Heeeeeeeelp! (Finn is sunk inside the hole)

Jake: Finn...Noooooooooo! (Blackout)

_**Chapter 2: Land of Uh…oh…Ooh**_

Jake: Finn…Noooooooooo!

P.B: Jake…he is dead, well undead

Jake: I don't care if he Is dead undead or whatever! I just want Finn Back!

(Jake cry's)

P.B: Don't worry Jake, I'll get the antidote because I got this covered already

Jake: Well we should call Flame Princess, maybe she can help

P.B: Hmm… I don't know

Jake: Pleeease…

P.B: Fine lets go to her house Finn made

(At Flame Princess's House)

(Jake knocks)

(Flame Princess sees and opens the door)

Flame Princess: Oh hi Jake whats wrong?

Jake: Oh wait just a sec…

Jake: Hey Flambo

Flambo: Oh hi Jake

(Jake asks flambo to be "fire proofed")

(Jake Comes in the house)

Flame Princess: Whats wrong Jake? (Flame Princess asks Jake while seeing him cry)

Jake: F…Fi…Fin…Finn is dead, or undead… (cry's more)

Flame Princess: What!? He is dead!? Or… undead!?

P.B: Don't get to angry, we can return him normal by this antidote, we simply pour it to him and he is back

(Jake wipes out his tears)

Jake: Yeah FP

(Meanwhile at Land of Ooh)

Zombies: blargh candy!

?: Whuahaha now we got Finn The Human and now we can rule the world! Hahahaha!

(The zombies bite all the candy people and turn them into zombies, Land of Ooh, is in danger…)

P.B: I think I heard something

(Jake checks out)

Jake: Oh no zombies!

F.P: Don't worry, they will catch on fire and die when they are near my fire house

(zombie catches on fire but now is turned into Fire zombie)

Jake: I thought it will die!

P.B: I think it's because they have like some ability to get on fire and use it to destroy

Jake: Or because it's a marshmallow and is meant to catch on fire…

P.B: Or that…

(P.B is kind of mad for being kind of wrong)

F.P: well if I shoot them it won't do anything but give them more power

Jake: wait get on my back! I can get us to Marceline!

(P.B is thinking)

P.B: Guys,I think we should unite all of the people we know to defeat the zombies

Jake: That's actually a good idea P.B! To Marceline!

(At Marceline's place)

Jake: Marceline!

Marceline: Oh hi Jake, what's up?

Jake: Finn…

(Jake is interrupted by P.B)

P.B: Finn is bitten by zombies!

Marceline: What?

(Flame Princess comes)

Marceline: Ah im burning!

(Marceline quickly gets a umbrella)

F.P: What happened?

Jake: she's a vampire, doesn't like light

P.B: Marceline I was thinking of reuniting everyone we know to stop the zombie apocalypse in the Land of Ooh before it spreads everywhere!

Marceline: Hmm… well I think we should go to… my dad ugh

F.B: who is your dad?

Jake: well me and Finn met him and well, ok let's go now

(where Marceline's Dad is)

Jake: Hi Marceline's Dad

Marceline's Dad: Oh hi Jake

Marceline: Hi… Dad…

Marceline's Dad: Hi Marceline

Jake: Well we've been thinking to reunite everyone we know, including you

Marceline's Dad: Oh well, that good news, I guess I can join you guys

Everyone except Marceline: Woohoo!

(Jake sees zombies again)

Jake: Aww man not again!

P.B: It looks like strong zombies and they can destroy this place!

Marceline's Dad: Not if I have this to protect the nightosphere

(Marceline's dad turns into some monster and defends)

Jake: Come on guys! Hop on me to go to, wait who else do we know?

P.B: What about Ice King?

Jake: Why him! We hate him, plus he tries to capture you

P.B: Well before he can capture me, we can tell him about the zombies and they are going to bite him

Jake: Hehe nah maybe not, plus Flame Princess can melt his palace

P.B: True

(Zombies approach inside and bite Jake)

Jake: Ow! I got bitten!

P.B: Oh no! I have to use half of the antidote for you jake!

Jake: No save all of it for finn!

(Jakes hand turns all green)

Jake: ha just like last time I can stretch forever, but hope it works this time

(Jake stretches his hand so long and keeps stretching)

(Then another zombie bites his other arm and two other zombies bite his legs)

Jake: Ah help! But I got to do it for Finn! Bye Princess Bubblegum!

(Jake turns into a zombie)

P.B: Jake no!

(Flame princess shoots every zombie and they die)

P.B: Thank you Flame Princess but we were late.

Flame Princess: Now what?

P.B: Well we got to find ice king…

(Princess Bubblegum calls rainicorn)

(rainicorn gives them all a ride to Ice King's Palace)

_**Chapter 3: Finn is back!?**_

_****_(At Ice king's Palace)

Ice King: Haha Princess bubblegum you came to marry me?

(P.B whispers Flame Princess not to go in and stay less hot)

P.B: No i didn't I just came to tell you that the zo

(Zombies come in the Ice Palace)

Ice King: What was that?

P.B: That was the zombies,they came in already!

Ice King: Zombies? Zombies!

Ice King: But wait, I can build walls and barricades

P.B: Good to hear...

(Ice king makes barricades and medium walls of ice)

P.B: Ice king, we're thinking to united everyone we know, but the zombies got Finn and Jake

Ice King: Hmm it sounds like a good plan! but for the first time someone got Finn? aw come on, it's like the weak ones get heros

P.B: Dont worry about that! we got bigger problems!

Marceline: ok... I'm just sitting here listening to you two argue...

P.B: We have to go to the Land of Ooh to get more of the antidote

Marceline: Isn't it dangerous and rules by zombies?

P.B: Yeah but rainicorn can ride us there

Rainicorn:(Talks some language to P.B and gives them all a ride to Land of Ooh)

Ice King: But my Palace?

P.B: Don't worry its protected by the walls and barricades

(At Land of Ooh)

P.B: Ok we are at the Palace and let me make the antidote, you guys barricade the windows and doors

Marceline: ugh sure...

(everyone barricades the doors but then a zombie came in)

Marceline: uh guys, a zombie is in here

F.P: Don't worry I'll just fire them

(F.P Fires at them)

F.P: its useless!

Ice King: Um we got bigger problems over here

Ice King: Princess bubblegum! we have a bit of a problem...

Marceline: make that a big problem...

Ice King: Princess Bubblegum?

P.B: Oh sorry, I was busy and I'm done

P.B: Holy Suger zombies!

Marceline: Don't worry I can fly

Marceline: Aw man some how my flying ability doesn't work

F.P: Im shooting and it doesn't work!

P.B: I think It's because they are marshmallows

F.P: You should had said that earlier!

Ice King: Right now we are in trouble! Help!

P.B: No one can hear us! they are all dead!

P.B: Plus use your ice powers

Ice King: Oh yeah

(Then a zombie get's his crown out of the window)

Ice King: Ah my crown!

P.B: Great now your useless

Ice King: hey...Help!

F.B: I wish Finn was here!

(Then the zombies started being cut in half and die)

?: Take this you zombies!

Everyone: Finn!

Finn: Haha hi guys

P.B: Thank goodness your here, we thought you were dead!

Finn: I got a flashback but not now is the time

(Finn started killing all the zombies and everyone went to the top and barricaded all windows and doors)

Finn: Ok now here it is

_**What time is it? Flashback Time!**_

_****_Finn: It was when me and Jake were with P.B

P.B: Ok I need you to pour the Candy Hypo Liquid to the Sweet Water

Finn: Ok… which is what?

P.B: The Candy Hypo Liquid is the Purple one and the Sweet Water is the light blue one

Finn: Oh…

(Finn pours them and something bad happens)

Finn: aw come on not again!

Jake: Um guys… I think we better… Run!

(Everyone runs)

Finn: At least things couldn't get worse

(Then things get worse, and the zombies wake up and got Finns leg)

P.B and Jake: Finn!

Finn: Help me! I'm going to get eaten by zombies!

Jake: Hold on to my hand Finn!

(Finn holds to Jake's Hand but something appears and grabs and pulls Finn's foot)

Finn: Heeeeeeeelp! (Finn is sunk inside the hole)

Jake: Finn...Noooooooooo!

(End)

Finn (Narrator): Then after that, I was in the hole,

it was rules by zombies so i started slay them but somehow, they are holographs,

Finn: What? holographs!? what is this place someone speak to me!?

Finn (Narrator): Then there was someone mysterious

P.B: Ok I think I hear enough lets just stop them

Finn: Aw fine :(

_**What time is it? Regular Time...**_

_****_P.B: Guys let's go to Rainicorn and ride to out of this land because we can't kill all the zombies! There's too much and infected all Land of Ooh, Marceline's Place

Finn's Tree House, and Ice king's Palace

Ice King: wait why my palace?

P.B: i checked it out and zombies came in and got your penguins

Ice King: What!

P.B: Ok lets just get on her and go somewhere

(Black outs)

_**Chapter 4: The Other Side (Coming Soon)  
**_


	3. Chapter 3: Finn is back?

**_Adventure Time _**

**_The Movie_**

_**Author: AwesomeImagination**_

_**Worlds between Worlds/Zombie Apocalypse  
**_

_**Characters**_ _**Adventure Time with Finn and Jake**_

Finn the Human

Jake the Dog

P.B (Princess Bubblegum)

Flame Princess

Marceline

Ice King

Lumpy Space Princess

The Lich

Rainicorn

Marceline's Dad

_**Adventure Time with Fionna and Cake**_

Fionna the Human

Cake the Cat

Prince GumBall

Flame Prince

Marshal Lee

Ice Queen

Lumpy Space Prince

Black Horse

_**Chapter 1: The Beginning of the Zombie Apocalypse  
**_(At the tree house of Finn and Jake with boredom)

Finn: Hey Jake wanna play video games?

Jake: Sure Finn, hey BMO!

(BMO walks in the room) BMO: Yes Jake?

Jake: Put one of our favorite games because we are sooooo bored!

(BMO starts their favorite game)

A few minutes later…

Finn: Jake…

Jake: Yes Finn?

Finn: I'm tired from playing

Jake: Yeah me t…

(Suddenly a princess screams)

Princess: Ah! Help me!

Finn: Oh no Jake, wait oh yes! What time is it?

Jake: Adventure Time!

(Finn and Jake goes to the princess to save her)

Finn: Princess Bubblegum? That was you?

P.B: Yeah well I need help with something!

Finn: What is it Princess Bubblegum!?

P.B: I need help with an experiment of Raising the Dead

Finn: Damn it P.B again? You should stop doing that, but it is a good thing you called us.

P.B: Yeah whatever but please? Just this once again?

Finn: Ugh fine Princess bubblegum, I'll help you, but you better not mess this up again!

P.B: Ok I need you to pour the Candy Hypo Liquid to the Sweet Water

Finn: Ok… which is what?

P.B: The Candy Hypo Liquid is the Purple one and the Sweet Water is the light blue one

Finn: Oh…

Finn Thinking: (why am I so dumb? Ugh I hate myself, I wish there was a way I know what P.B knows)

(Finn pours them and something bad happens)

Finn: aw come on not again!

Jake: Um guys… I think we better… Run!

(Everyone runs)

Finn: At least things couldn't get worse

(Then things get worse, and the zombies wake up and got Finns leg)

P.B and Jake: Finn!

Finn: Help me! I'm going to get eaten by zombies!

Jake: Hold on to my hand Finn!

(Finn holds to Jake's Hand but something appears and grabs and pulls Finn's foot)

Finn: Heeeeeeeelp! (Finn is sunk inside the hole)

Jake: Finn...Noooooooooo! (Blackout)

_**Chapter 2: Land of Uh…oh…Ooh**_

Jake: Finn…Noooooooooo!

P.B: Jake…he is dead, well undead

Jake: I don't care if he Is dead undead or whatever! I just want Finn Back!

(Jake cry's)

P.B: Don't worry Jake, I'll get the antidote because I got this covered already

Jake: Well we should call Flame Princess, maybe she can help

P.B: Hmm… I don't know

Jake: Pleeease…

P.B: Fine lets go to her house Finn made

(At Flame Princess's House)

(Jake knocks)

(Flame Princess sees and opens the door)

Flame Princess: Oh hi Jake whats wrong?

Jake: Oh wait just a sec…

Jake: Hey Flambo

Flambo: Oh hi Jake

(Jake asks flambo to be "fire proofed")

(Jake Comes in the house)

Flame Princess: Whats wrong Jake? (Flame Princess asks Jake while seeing him cry)

Jake: F…Fi…Fin…Finn is dead, or undead… (cry's more)

Flame Princess: What!? He is dead!? Or… undead!?

P.B: Don't get to angry, we can return him normal by this antidote, we simply pour it to him and he is back

(Jake wipes out his tears)

Jake: Yeah FP

(Meanwhile at Land of Ooh)

Zombies: blargh candy!

?: Whuahaha now we got Finn The Human and now we can rule the world! Hahahaha!

(The zombies bite all the candy people and turn them into zombies, Land of Ooh, is in danger…)

P.B: I think I heard something

(Jake checks out)

Jake: Oh no zombies!

F.P: Don't worry, they will catch on fire and die when they are near my fire house

(zombie catches on fire but now is turned into Fire zombie)

Jake: I thought it will die!

P.B: I think it's because they have like some ability to get on fire and use it to destroy

Jake: Or because it's a marshmallow and is meant to catch on fire…

P.B: Or that…

(P.B is kind of mad for being kind of wrong)

F.P: well if I shoot them it won't do anything but give them more power

Jake: wait get on my back! I can get us to Marceline!

(P.B is thinking)

P.B: Guys,I think we should unite all of the people we know to defeat the zombies

Jake: That's actually a good idea P.B! To Marceline!

(At Marceline's place)

Jake: Marceline!

Marceline: Oh hi Jake, what's up?

Jake: Finn…

(Jake is interrupted by P.B)

P.B: Finn is bitten by zombies!

Marceline: What?

(Flame Princess comes)

Marceline: Ah im burning!

(Marceline quickly gets a umbrella)

F.P: What happened?

Jake: she's a vampire, doesn't like light

P.B: Marceline I was thinking of reuniting everyone we know to stop the zombie apocalypse in the Land of Ooh before it spreads everywhere!

Marceline: Hmm… well I think we should go to… my dad ugh

F.B: who is your dad?

Jake: well me and Finn met him and well, ok let's go now

(where Marceline's Dad is)

Jake: Hi Marceline's Dad

Marceline's Dad: Oh hi Jake

Marceline: Hi… Dad…

Marceline's Dad: Hi Marceline

Jake: Well we've been thinking to reunite everyone we know, including you

Marceline's Dad: Oh well, that good news, I guess I can join you guys

Everyone except Marceline: Woohoo!

(Jake sees zombies again)

Jake: Aww man not again!

P.B: It looks like strong zombies and they can destroy this place!

Marceline's Dad: Not if I have this to protect the nightosphere

(Marceline's dad turns into some monster and defends)

Jake: Come on guys! Hop on me to go to, wait who else do we know?

P.B: What about Ice King?

Jake: Why him! We hate him, plus he tries to capture you

P.B: Well before he can capture me, we can tell him about the zombies and they are going to bite him

Jake: Hehe nah maybe not, plus Flame Princess can melt his palace

P.B: True

(Zombies approach inside and bite Jake)

Jake: Ow! I got bitten!

P.B: Oh no! I have to use half of the antidote for you jake!

Jake: No save all of it for finn!

(Jakes hand turns all green)

Jake: ha just like last time I can stretch forever, but hope it works this time

(Jake stretches his hand so long and keeps stretching)

(Then another zombie bites his other arm and two other zombies bite his legs)

Jake: Ah help! But I got to do it for Finn! Bye Princess Bubblegum!

(Jake turns into a zombie)

P.B: Jake no!

(Flame princess shoots every zombie and they die)

P.B: Thank you Flame Princess but we were late.

Flame Princess: Now what?

P.B: Well we got to find ice king…

(Princess Bubblegum calls rainicorn)

(rainicorn gives them all a ride to Ice King's Palace)

_**Chapter 3: Finn is back!?**_

_****_(At Ice king's Palace)

Ice King: Haha Princess bubblegum you came to marry me?

(P.B whispers Flame Princess not to go in and stay less hot)

P.B: No i didn't I just came to tell you that the zo

(Zombies come in the Ice Palace)

Ice King: What was that?

P.B: That was the zombies,they came in already!

Ice King: Zombies? Zombies!

Ice King: But wait, I can build walls and barricades

P.B: Good to hear...

(Ice king makes barricades and medium walls of ice)

P.B: Ice king, we're thinking to united everyone we know, but the zombies got Finn and Jake

Ice King: Hmm it sounds like a good plan! but for the first time someone got Finn? aw come on, it's like the weak ones get heros

P.B: Dont worry about that! we got bigger problems!

Marceline: ok... I'm just sitting here listening to you two argue...

P.B: We have to go to the Land of Ooh to get more of the antidote

Marceline: Isn't it dangerous and rules by zombies?

P.B: Yeah but rainicorn can ride us there

Rainicorn:(Talks some language to P.B and gives them all a ride to Land of Ooh)

Ice King: But my Palace?

P.B: Don't worry its protected by the walls and barricades

(At Land of Ooh)

P.B: Ok we are at the Palace and let me make the antidote, you guys barricade the windows and doors

Marceline: ugh sure...

(everyone barricades the doors but then a zombie came in)

Marceline: uh guys, a zombie is in here

F.P: Don't worry I'll just fire them

(F.P Fires at them)

F.P: its useless!

Ice King: Um we got bigger problems over here

Ice King: Princess bubblegum! we have a bit of a problem...

Marceline: make that a big problem...

Ice King: Princess Bubblegum?

P.B: Oh sorry, I was busy and I'm done

P.B: Holy Suger zombies!

Marceline: Don't worry I can fly

Marceline: Aw man some how my flying ability doesn't work

F.P: Im shooting and it doesn't work!

P.B: I think It's because they are marshmallows

F.P: You should had said that earlier!

Ice King: Right now we are in trouble! Help!

P.B: No one can hear us! they are all dead!

P.B: Plus use your ice powers

Ice King: Oh yeah

(Then a zombie get's his crown out of the window)

Ice King: Ah my crown!

P.B: Great now your useless

Ice King: hey...Help!

F.B: I wish Finn was here!

(Then the zombies started being cut in half and die)

?: Take this you zombies!

Everyone: Finn!

Finn: Haha hi guys

P.B: Thank goodness your here, we thought you were dead!

Finn: I got a flashback but not now is the time

(Finn started killing all the zombies and everyone went to the top and barricaded all windows and doors)

Finn: Ok now here it is

_**What time is it? Flashback Time!**_

_****_Finn: It was when me and Jake were with P.B

P.B: Ok I need you to pour the Candy Hypo Liquid to the Sweet Water

Finn: Ok… which is what?

P.B: The Candy Hypo Liquid is the Purple one and the Sweet Water is the light blue one

Finn: Oh…

(Finn pours them and something bad happens)

Finn: aw come on not again!

Jake: Um guys… I think we better… Run!

(Everyone runs)

Finn: At least things couldn't get worse

(Then things get worse, and the zombies wake up and got Finns leg)

P.B and Jake: Finn!

Finn: Help me! I'm going to get eaten by zombies!

Jake: Hold on to my hand Finn!

(Finn holds to Jake's Hand but something appears and grabs and pulls Finn's foot)

Finn: Heeeeeeeelp! (Finn is sunk inside the hole)

Jake: Finn...Noooooooooo!

(End)

Finn (Narrator): Then after that, I was in the hole,

it was rules by zombies so i started slay them but somehow, they are holographs,

Finn: What? holographs!? what is this place someone speak to me!?

Finn (Narrator): Then there was someone mysterious

P.B: Ok I think I hear enough lets just stop them

Finn: Aw fine :(

_**What time is it? Regular Time...**_

_****_P.B: Guys let's go to Rainicorn and ride to out of this land because we can't kill all the zombies! There's too much and infected all Land of Ooh, Marceline's Place

Finn's Tree House, and Ice king's Palace

Ice King: wait why my palace?

P.B: i checked it out and zombies came in and got your penguins

Ice King: What!

P.B: Ok lets just get on her and go somewhere

(Black outs)

_**Chapter 4: The Other Side (Coming Soon)  
**_


End file.
